Hera Proposition
Hello everyone! Due to the passage of /Link the Hera Counsellor Vote here and say this/ vote, a new vote must be taken regarding Hera's status as a Cabin God. As you all know, our current cabin count is 45 and the New Cabin Contest intends to bring in 5 more to make our total 50. Of course, if we were to allow Hera as a cabin god, our total would become 51 - one more than the intended amount. We have some solutions, but first here's some reasoning's arguing for and against Hera's inclusion as a Cabin Goddess. If Hera is passed as a cabin parent, she will be a special cabin in the sense that there would be a number limit on the amount of children of her's at any given time. Whilst we are changing the Riordan canon of her not having children to fit our CHBRP Canon of her having kids, we still want to respect that she wouldn't have as many due to her scope. The Background Below are arguments for and against her inclusion. If for the against arguments I could find a counter argument, I have placed it below the point and likewise with arguments for. To preface both arguments, we are going on the assumption that all Broken Covenant Children of Hera were turned away from Camp. We know OOC that the reasoning is because there could be no Hera Campers but, IC, there seems to be no reason and it seems unlikely that any children of Hera wouldn't be accepted into Camp Half-Blood. There can be many IC reasons as to why this happened but the most logical one is that they were turned away from Camp because they were never claimed by Hera, possible due to her being ashamed of them or whatnot. As per CHBRP Canon, Hermes no longer accepts the children of non-cabin Gods and I assume non-claimed demichildren would come under there. So, if Hera never claimed her children that would later become members of the BC, Camp in our canon would turn them away. Now, as per CHBRP Canon, Fabian Lyons and Colette Bellrose, are the first two children of Hera to be claimed by her and therefore accepted into Camp. For *On a practical note, it seems unlikely that Hera wouldn't claim her children and have them not enter Camp when children of lesser deities have cabins. **The reasoning behind Fabian and Colette's claiming is that they were part of a prophecy that meant her legacy would be preserved should it be threatened. Any other succeeding children of Hera, should the vote pass, would be claimed as normal. **Of course she wouldn't claim her children should she be ashamed of having them, but if we see Hera as the prideful Goddess she's portrayed as being, I feel like she'd claim her kids just to show all the lesser deities that she's still the Queen *There is nothing to suggest that Hera is a virgin goddess, therefore in this sense, she can have children with mortals. **Beyond her scope, that is the only thing stopping her from having children. *According to Theoi, Hecate herself was a virgin goddess (more sources say she was a virgin goddess as opposed to those saying she has children) but in as per Riordan and CHBRP Canon, she has children. **If, therefore, we follow that and are able to ignore something that is otherwise an integral part of a goddess (like we uphold for Athena, Artemis and Hestia), realistically we would ignore the fact that Hera chose not to have children due to her scope ***Personally I find it more realistic that the goddess who is a wife of a god who cheats and has loads of demigod children would have her own too (despite being the goddess of marriage) than making a virgin goddess have children. ***However I do know that it was Riordan who changed that fact and, to gain cabins, we did too but the point still stands. *Also in regards to her scope, she was also cited as being the goddess of motherhood and childbirth (the former, motherhood, being one we accept on the wiki) and since most gods seem to love their scope, it would be unlikely that she would hate any form of childbirth or motherhood **In a conflicting sense, if a child was born out of wedlock I could see Hera disliking them but many children in the modern day are born in such a way so I would assume she would adjust to that fact over time ***However, if the sea god Poseidon loves the seas, I could see the motherhood goddess, Hera, craving motherhood which would lead her to having children. *We also have Hera children on the wiki currently so, as per CHBRP Canon, she can have children. **Although most of these children, with the exception of her Head and Lieutenant Counsellors, were born out of spite, rape or other means that weren't consensual. *Some myths said she had no issue with getting back at Zeus and if that was her attitude during the time of the ancient world, I can only assume that by the modern day she'd have no trouble with just having kids **However, I did get this from summaries of Greek myths and can't actually point to any myths to back this up (Typhon could be an example but see the argument in the against section). Also see the argument of The Lost Hero and how we'd have to glaze over that. I know this perhaps isn't a credible point of argument but I think we can all tell by her personality that she would bet he type to get back at Zeus so perhaps, as we reach the modern time, she has no issue with going out and having kids. Against *The only child of Hera that was not conceived with Zeus (as both Hephaestus and Ares have their parenting attached to Zeus according to CHBRP Canon), is Typhon who was born out of revenge. **HOWEVER! Only one myth says this. Most other myths (and both Theoi and Wikipedia generally agree) state that Typhon was a child of Gaia and Tartarus. Riordan also follows this, saying Typhon was a child of Gaia. *In The Lost Hero, Hera tells Jason that the reason she doesn't have children is because she is the goddess of marriage and therefore feels she cannot cheat. **During this exchange, however, Hera does say that she is more jealous of demigods rather than hating them, meaning Riordan Canon strays from the myths ***Since Hera has done countless other things out of jealousy, I wouldn't put it past her to have children out of envy and jealousy **On another note, nearly all Greek Gods are hypocrites (I mean, come on xD) so, again, I wouldn't put it past her to have children *If we were to allow Hera to have children all along, this would mean we would have to forget what Hera said to Jason in The Lost Hero and disregard it. **A counter to this, however, is we just say Hera was lying to Jason at that time as to appear good and not hypocritical. *Ultimately the main thing preventing Hera Campers are her being tied to her scope of marriage and a disdain for demichildren **However, per Riordan Canon, the disdain is actually jealous and hints towards Hera's yearning for her own demichildren and, as per CHBRP Canon, she has children. If we were to combine the two, perhaps a limited amount of Hera campers could be a thing. The Vote One vote per user. Allow Hera to have Campers: Option One (+2) In this option we will keep the winning number of cabins in the New Cabin Contest at 5, making our total 50. Hera will make up the 51st cabin and we will hold a special Hera Character Contest where a certain amount of entries (depending on the number of those who enter) will be able to make their children of Hera upon winning. '''No other children of Hera can be made unless a similar contest is ran (which, given the way numbers drop, is a possibility).' # # Allow Hera to have Campers: Option Two (+) ''We make the winning number of cabins in the New Cabin Contest 4, making Hera our 50th cabin. We will put a limit on her cabin at six campers at any one time, including the current Counsellor and Lieutenant. No other children can be made and the spots will work in in a similar fashion to that of the Oracle - dibbable. The histories will be critiqued through claiming harshly. # NO! Hera has no children in Camp (+) Hera has no children in Camp whatsoever and no campers can be made. The fate of the current two Hera campers can be discussed but, regardless, no other children of Hera can enter camp.